


A Nice Unbirthday It Was

by Weresnake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-OFF, Strap-On, Trans Male Character, plots for quitters and sissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: Jonathan and Jerv have a very good afternoon where Jon spoils him rotten. Much to Jonathan's amusement, this is because it is a special day Jervis completely looked over.I don't know, if I try to summarize it anymore it would delve into very explicit territory.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Nice Unbirthday It Was

**Author's Note:**

> I had this mental image stuck in my head for a while. I love Hattercrow but the content can be a little iffy at times so I thought I'd contribute here. 
> 
> Is it good? I would think so, as I was confident enough to post it but just to make sure do drop a comment if you dare telling me if it was enjoyable. Or drop a comment hazing me on how cringe or ooc it was, I really don't care. I'm diagnosing you with horny anyways for clicking on this.

Jervis could barely hide the shudder as he looked down. 

Jonathan, what he once considered his unobtainable crush, was kissing the head of his dick. 

Ah, correction, it wasn't _really_ his dick but a clever strap-on that was fastened to a briefs like an undergarment. It was convenient and a little unlike the traditional kind, just how he liked it. To backtrack for just a moment, today was a warm spring day that Jonathan had messaged him to come to their shared residence if he had an hour or so free. He was a little busy stocking up on cards for another heist but ah, he was just so relieved to hear from him at the start, as Jonathan was known to vanish on some fear addled scheme or another. He respected his lover's activities just as Jonathan respected his in turn, but there was still the worry nagging him that there would be a grim day his March Hare would suffer at someone's hands, never to return. 

Which in itself scared him more than anything the Master of Fear could ever dream of, he had yet to voice such a worry to his beloved Jonathan Crane.

When Jonathan did arrive just as Jervis hoped, he had a neat little box that carried this sweet gift.

Shortly after was now the present, and what a present it was to see this terrifying man's eyebrows knit together focused entirely on servicing it. His head tilted this way and that in the way only a scientist would, strategically figuring out how to take it. The determination was a little amusing if a bit romantic at the musing Jervis had that his would just as much dedication to love his partner as his research. Maybe even more so than his research, as Jervis noted lately. That in itself was a curiouser and curiouser of a pattern.

A very loving sigh passed Hatter's lips and Jon's head snapped up. 

"I.. Erm, sorry." Jervis was blushing down to his shoulders. "You just... You look amazing like this." 

Jonathan smirked with those sharp teeth of his and went back to the task a little more emboldened. Every part of Jervis wished he could feel the sensation of his dears lips kissing it, then enveloping the toy entirely but oh he could imagine very easily that touch from all the feverish kisses they shared just prior. 

It was apparent that the other man was taking it gradually, as he only held a portion of the cock in his mouth to tongue over before holding it there, and pulling back. With lust ridden eyes he licked his lips and took more in and repeated the process. 

The toy pressing against Jervis's sex with every intake was stimulating and as if he wasn't enjoying this enough the realization from watching made his eyes squeeze shut and moan his name. 

_'God, he's training himself on my cock._

"You're so good to me Jonathan." He managed, pressing those fingers of his into his lover's mousy brown hair blindly. "I just can't believe anyone would ever love me so much to do this."

When he opened his eyes again it was at the odd poke of something at his navel. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

It was Jon's nose that was pressed there, as he had swallowed the thing to its base and Jervis wanted to absolutely climax right there at the sight of it. Jervis could also note how full and dark those pretty pupils of Jonathans were without his glasses when he stared back at him. Warm puffs of breath tickled his skin as the lover was breathing hard through his nose like a man on a mission. It made both of them fluster at the sight of each other almost comically and both looked away almost at once. It was something so tender and intimate while Jonathan was trying not to choke on his ambition

There was a muffled sound, as it was apparent that Jonathan impulsively wanted to reply with something. Possibly an anecdote about his own feelings regarding this, but alas his mouth was... How should he say it? Yes... Occupied.

It was a lewd noise of which Jervis didn't expect when the older man pulled away and gave a small cough. His lips were red and lined with a coat of drool that Hatter wanted to messily kiss but what he desired more was to give Jonathan a moment to recover. 

"What was that, dearest?" He asked with a playful smile

Jonathan smirked and wiped his mouth. "I wanted to say that it's a pleasure to... Ha, pleasure you." 

His hands went back to massaging his lover's thighs while Jervis's own fingers were playing with his locks. "Did you want me to continue or should we call for the curtain?" 

Perhaps it was because Jonathan had accomplished his task of deep throating the thing or maybe it was also aided by his inexperience in sex that made him suggest ending it so early Jervis couldn't tell for sure, but when Jon's hands then idly wandered over the bare skin of his legs he could barely think. The sensation of those long fingers squeezing and digging gently into the soft flesh of his thighs made him feverish. It took some mulling over, as there were a great many things Jervis wanted to do at the moment, but still... Those slender hands of his lovers were oh so distracting... 

"No," Jervis answered. "Could you do one more thing for me, if you wish, to finally get me off?" 

Jonathan nodded and rested his chin on Jervis's leg. "And what would that be, hon?" 

There was no way Jervis could find the words or the courage, even with the love of his life, to vocalize what he wanted. So to give his answer the best way he could, he removed one of his hands from Jon's head to one of those long hands and placed it under where the base of the strap was on to his very damp sex. 

It didn't take a genius to piece together what Jervis wanted. Now, there were times Jonathan was a bit inexperienced with communication, as living like a misanthropic hermit and lacking the grace of socialization with other humans offered plentiful times of misunderstanding or miscommunication. But to his luck, Jon managed to get the memo and gingerly removed the strap on to get a taste for something Jervis could feel.

This was something Jonathan had grown a little more experienced in their months together as a couple. The practiced licks and kisses to start with, but sensing just how close Jervis was to his climax Jonathan was already sucking at the engorged upper part as the tip of his finger only circled the edge of his folds. 

"Yes, I think this will do," Jonathan murmured in a sultry drawl. "But, just in case, you wanted me to finger you. Right?"

_"Oh you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'If you only walk long enough."_ He whined a little keen in his throat in desperation. 

Jonathan couldn't deny the answer to his doubts and returned his mouth to that sweet heat. His finger delved carefully, there was no carefulness needed as Jervis was absolutely soaked with arousal but still, his lover held to his politeness with his usual stubborn will. It took a second for another to join as he sucked and lapped at his lover. Then, a third joined that only made Jervis shed even more of his shame in his cries. His knees trembled and his toes curled as he felt the arrival of his climax with the crook of those fingers effectively pushing him over. 

His fingers dug into Jon's hair and he wasn't even aware of it. No, he was so in the throes of spilling into his partner's mouth that he was also a little too far gone to notice himself moaning and whimpering either. Jonathan, however, was thriving on how delicious it was to see this prim and proper man fall apart in his hands like this. He wasn't a sexual man himself, or inclined to instigate this sort of thing but this was someone he loved and Jon himself greedily fed off that influx of emotion that Jervis was so full of in moments like this. 

As his dear Hatter was settling down, he raised his head to kiss Jervis. He remembered just in time Tetch's aversion to getting kissed on the mouth after being given oral just in time to plant one on the cheek. It wasn't something Jervis was outright disgusted by, he had noted all those weeks ago, but Jon recalled that slight discomfort in that short moment after. It was a little funny, to him, how out of it boyfriend was in the afterglow though. He could keep peppering the smaller man with kisses like this or do nothing at all and he'd still be on cloud nine. 

With a tender kiss to the neck, Jon then nuzzled his jaw and spoke in a hushed voice into his ear. "Happy Birthday Jervis."

That seemed to rouse him out of almost dozing off. "So _that's_ what this was!" He slurred happily, curling his arms around to hold his bag of bones for a boyfriend. 

Jonathan couldn't help it. He cackled a little loudly, and curled tighter around him. "Yes, yes. Now get fix yourself a nap, we might not be done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Jervis trying to flirt: do I make you horny baby?
> 
> Update: fixed some awkward pacing and language at points. Also yall must've really enjoyed this if it got this many reads lolol


End file.
